


Baby

by mystiri1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Gen, Ten Characters Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody else understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

When the Tiny Bronco went down, Cid yelled and cursed, and generally created a scene that let everybody know just how happy he wasn't with the current situation. Everybody always wanted his plane, but nobody took care of it... except for him. He coaxed it into getting them to land (with a snarl for anybody who referred to it as a boat) and once ashore, the rest of the party was ready to move on without even looking back.

Cid hesitated long enough to grab something from the cockpit, then quickly joined the others.

It wasn't until they made camp for the night, and the others were asleep, that he pulled it out of his pocket, and rubbed it gently between his fingers. It was the key-fob that had hung from the ignition, a colourful enamelled piece bearing the plane's name and a propeller symbol.

“I'll get you back in the air someday, baby,” he vowed, his voice a hoarse whisper that didn't come entirely from the need to be quiet. “I promise.”


End file.
